Midnight Run
by WhatWePlayIsLife
Summary: I figured I'd right a follow on to The Cullen Boys. I got bored : Rated T for Language


Twigs cracked underfoot as Emmett and I stumbled through the forest. My vision was becoming more clear but I still couldn't walk in a straight line to save my life. Emmett stumbled along beside me. "Dude, dude what's looks like a tree, sounds like a tree, but isn't a tree?" He asked as he giggled to himself. I thought for a second, then remembered his comment from earlier. "Bella?" 

He burst into a fit of laugher. "You just called Bella a tree! Edward will be so mad!" He laughed so hard he sounded like that scary baby on that T.V advert. I let out a small chuckle. "Ok, what was it then?" I asked. He looked at me very seriously. "Dude how dumb are you? It was a tree, duh!" He said as he walked on ahead. I was so confused. "What? You said it wasn't a tree."

"Well" Emmett said "I lied. Get over it"

Then he skipped, yes he actually skipped ahead of me. I felt better now. I nearly felt sober. I guess vampires sober up quicker than humans. I felt a sense of unease. The faint smells of something nasty tickled my nose. I realized where we were. "Emmett! Stop!" I yelled. He turned and put his hands on his hips like Esme did when she was mad. "What? I already said the answer was a tree."

"Dude we just crossed the Quileute line!" I said. He looked completely unaffected by this news.

"So..." 

"So we have to leave!" I snapped. He was trying my patients with his careless manor. Although, I would never class Emmett as responsible. He fits better in the class of dipshit.  "Jasper, aren't you sick of being pushed around by those dogs?" Emmett stated. Oh no, I think. I hear an Emmett speech coming on. 

"We are powerful, awesome vampires. Why should we keep to their rules. The rules of an animal, that licks their own nuts!" His voice rose. Yep definitely an Emmett speech coming on. He walked over to a nearby rock and jumped on top of it. 

"We shall not stand for this. We will from now on de...def" He paused trying to think of the word. 

I sighed. "Defy?" I offered. He smiled and pointed to me.

"Yes! Defy. I see we are on the same page bro!"

"We really aren't dude" I replied. 

"And now" He continued, "We will take the steps in to the forb...for...er... not allowed land. And we will fight and we will be..." I cut across him. I couldn't take anymore of this. "Dude shut up. Who do you think you are? Jeeze." 

He scowled at me. I felt his anger pulse through me. Before I could calm him, he turned on his heel and sped off into the darkness.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE EMMETT!" I yelled as I sped after him. He was such an ass sometimes. 

We weaved in and out of the tall trees. Emmett kept shouting really immature things like, "Ha, ha you can't catch me" and "Dude, you have girl hair." I made a mental note to beat the crap out of him for that comment later, as my hair was not girly; just soft and bouncy and silky... I mean, I totally didn't have girl hair. 

I was on his tail. Just a little closer and I'd be able to reach out and grab him. I reached out to pull the back of his shirt, when I smelt it. Disgusting, wet dog. Emmett stopped dead in front of me and I slammed into the back of him. "What the hell Idiot!" I yelled. He turned to me and raised his finger to his mouth. "Shhh girly boy. We got company"

He stared at the space in front of us. Oh no. We were smack bang in front of Jacob's house. And who else would be outside at such an inconvenient time but the overly tanned, 'look we get more abs every second' Quileutes. Sam was the first to notice us. His eyes filled with fury. 

"What the hell are you doing on our land Blood suckers?!" I felt his rage and tried to calm it. Yet Paul and Jacob looked far angrier. Then Emmett made things so much more tense as he added his own comment. "Oh we fell. We were flying. Weee" 

_Oh my God, _I thought. He was running round in a circle with his arms spread out like and aeroplane screaming "Neoooow!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. He was like a three year old. The last thing I wanted was a fight. Jacob pushed towards the front of the pack. He was shirtless as always. Seriously he's so up himself. "You crossed the line!" He yelled.

Duh! How thick was he! "Waita state the obvious dumb ass!" I snapped. His face contorted with rage as he ripped out of his human form and changed into his werewolf self. As did the others. Oh crap. Emmett had stopped running around in a circle and stood next to me with the biggest smile on his face. The wolves began to growl. They were advancing on us.

 "Jasper, can I have a pony called Princess Tooty Clock?" 

My head snapped round to face him.

"Emmett, what the fuck?"


End file.
